New Girl
by maiden666
Summary: When Amu switches into a new rich musically talented school her life begins to flip upside down. Her controlled emotions begin to leak and her life takes an unexpected turn,especially when a blue haired cat like human begins to haunt her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction story. Hope you guys like it. My first chapter will be a little long since it'll give a general picture of what will happen if I continue to write. =) Well enjoy for now.**

She was tired of being known as the cool and spicy character in her school, so Amu Hinamori decided to switch schools. At a young age Amu was abandoned by her mother and father and forced to be raised by her uncle Tsukasa, who in reality was not even blood related. Amu hated Tsukasa because he was like a mother bear; always protective over her.

"Tsukasa leave me alone! Stop making me girly bentos! A sandwich is fine, and I honestly don't care if I eat or not," Amu yelled at Tsukasa as she realized that her food had smiley faces. "Stop acting like a mature wanna be adult Amu. I know that deep down inside you wanna be loved and protected by none other then me, Unky Tsuky," he enthusiastically exclaimed. Amu couldn't help but roll her eyes as she left her house, leaving her lunch box behind. "Tsukasa never say unky or Tsuky in the same sentence ever again," she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Deep down inside Amu appreciated everything Tsukasa did for her and was happy that at least he cared for her. Yet she couldn't help but want to punch him in the face everytime he acted like a girly mother father. As Amu walked to her new school nerves began to kick in. "_Crap I don't know anyone in this school. What if people know me this year once again as the "Cool and Spicy bitch?" or worse the slutty playgirl." _amu thought as she got closer to the school.

While Amu walked with her nerves high up in the sky, Tsukasa smiled and mumbled, "Happy Birthday Amu. Make sure you make lots of friends this year." Tsukasa had a birthday surprise for Amu waiting in her new school. As he smiled he began to clean the house that was now lonely with out Amu.

"WHAT THE HELL," Amu exclaimed loudly. To Amu's horror the new school that Tsukasa switched her into was a rich music conservatory that looked like a mansion rather than a school. Amu checked her gps on her phone to make sure she had the right school. After checking five times and confirming her biggest fears, Amu gulped and wished she could die.

"Hey you're new here right," a male voice from behind her asked. Amu turned around to see a decent looking green eyed brown haired boy. "...Yeah...I am," Amu stammered. "The names Kukai. Welcome to Tutti Academy. What grade are you in by the way," the bubbly guy asked. "Hey my names Amu and thanks. Uhh i'm enrolled in the 12th grade but i'm actually suppose to be in 11th but thats cause I skipped a grade," Amu began mumbling. "Smarty pants ehh? Well guess we'll see each other in some classes. Wanna pick up our schedules together," Kukai asked. Amu was unabvle to reply since Kukai didn't wait for an answer and began dragging her to the concert hall where all the schedules were at.

"Woah! What the hell is this place," Amu asked. Kukai laughed and pointed at the huge sign above their heads that read: "Concert Hall". Amu couldn't help but feel stupid as she just noticed the sign. When they got to the desk where people were handing out schedules Amu couldn't help but space out. "Name? Hello young lady? NAME," screamed a creepy old woman. Amu returned to reality and said, " I'm sorry it's Hinamori Amu." The lady handed her a green thick index card with numbers and classes. A blonde ripped Amu's schedule out of her hands as she began to read out loud her classes. "Period 1: Music Theory. Period 2: Creative writing. Period 3: Orchestra. Period 4: Piano. Period 5: Conducting 101. Period 6: Free period. Period 0: Art," the blonde read out loud. "Thanks for asking to see my schedule and excusing yourself for ripping it out of my hand pig tails," Amu sarcastically said. "My bad. Nice to meet you Hinamori Amu, I'm Utau Hoshina, Kukais girlfriend," the blonde smiled. "Nice to meet you Utau," Amu smiled.

"Come on Amu you gotta meet the rest of the gang," Kukai yelled. Amu felt a little awkward as she once again, was being dragged by two complete strangers. " Oh my dumplings, she's so cute," yelled a little small baby looking girl. "Hi i'm Yaya! Call me sis from now on kay," she screamed in a high pitched voice. " Ignore half of these guys. They're weird and will never leave you alone. I'm Rima. Don't you dare call me short ok pinky," Rima mumbled. "And don't you dare call me pinky ok shorty," Amu winked. Rima laughed and winked at Amu. "Good morning Hinamori, my names Nagi. Feel free to ask me for help anytime ok," Nagi said sweetly. Amu smiled and replied by nodding her head. "Hello Amu. My name's Tadase. I hope we can be great friends," a gorgeous prince like blonde male said to Amu. Amu was dumbfounded and couldn't help but stare at Tadase for a long time. " Thanks," was all Amu could say with out blushing. "Well this is the gang ," Kukai smiled at Amu.

Amu cleared her throat and was about to say something when a pair of warm hands blindfolded her eyes. "Hey kitten. Don't forget about saying hi to me," a deep seductive voice whispered into her ear. Amu couldn't help but blush and not because she was shy but because she was pissed. "Who do you think you're calling kitten jack ass," Amu spat. As she said this she elbowed the guy in the stomach. "Unless you wanna say hi to my fists I suggest you never call me that and do that ever again," Amu said. A blue haired toll attractive guy began to laugh and said, "Kukai where did you find this one? I like her!" "Amu this is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Amu. She's new to our school," Kukai said.

Ikuto grinned as he got closer to Amu. As he did that Amu smiled and said, "I'm sorry we got off to a bad start let me great you properly." Ikuto was shocked and assuming that the new girl had alreadt fallen for him. As he reached out for a hug Amu unexpectedly kicked him in the balls and yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME PERV!"

***Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think and be honest. =) Thanks for taking the time to read my story. **


	2. The Soft Haired Kitty

*** konichiwa minasan! This is the second chapter to my story. Thanks to the two people that favorited my story. I appreciate it so much. Please rate and review to let me know what I should do or change about my story. Any who, here's a long chapter for you all. Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 2: The Soft Haired Kitty

She couldn't stand him anymore! That perverted blue haired freak always had something sexual and sarcastic to say to her. He followed her around school and would walk her half way home, well more like stalk her half way home.

"Ikuto, how many times do I have to tell you to FUCK OFF! I hate you, I can't stand you, and on top of that you disgust me," Amu yelled after almost a month and a half of Ikuto annoying the crap out of her. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk like usual. "Amu...stop lying to yourself. We both know we share something and that's the urge to have s-" Ikuto said before Amu punched him in the stomach. "Once again Ikuto leave me alone," she yelled as she ran away from him.

Ikuto couldn't help but smile as he watched the temperamental pink head walk away. "_Stop smiling you look like a freak,"_ Ikuto said to himself. Ikuto shook his head and snapped out of his trance as he headed home.

As Amu walked home she couldn't help but think of that special someone who had stolen her heart after only a month of being friends. Tadase was always so kind to her, and always had something intelligent to say; unlike that perverted bastard Ikuto. Amu rolled her eyes as she thought of the pervert. _"Ikuto needs a life,"_ Amu thought to herself. As she opened her door to go inside her room Tsukasa yelled at her from the kitchen, "Amu someone's here to see you." Amu looked around her living room to find someone she never expected in her house.

"Sorry to pop up out of random Hinamori but I need to talk to you about something important," a sugary sweet and polite voice said. Amu's face couldn't help but turn a light shade of red as she approached Tadase. "Ummm no it's ok Tadase. What do you need to talk about," Amu whispered. Tadase was so used to having Amu whisper when she talked to him so he was never surprised when she would lose her voice. "It's about Rima," Tadase said.

Amu's eyes widened and she couldn't help but get scared and wonder if her best friend was in trouble. "What's wrong with Rima? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok," Amu panicked. Tadase smiled and said in a calm voice, "Amu she's fine. I just need some advice." Amu relaxed at hearing that Rima was ok but her heart skipped a beat and began to hurt as she heard the rest of his sentence. "How...can I help you," Amu's fragile voice whispered. "Amu i'm sorry to maker this weird and awkward for you but I think I'm in love with Rima," Tadase said while looking at the floor. Amu's heart broke in two as she heard Tadase confess his love for her only best friend. "oh...well Tadase, I don't know what to tell you since i'm not Rima," Amu said monotonously. "You should confess to her, i'm sure she wouldn't turn you down. I'm not sure who she has feelings for but it doesn't hurt to confess," she said emotionless. Tadase smiled and responded y saying, "Thanks for the confidence boost Amu. I'm glad we're good friends. Well I guess I'll get going see you tomorrow," Tadase stated. Amu watched as her crush that had just crushed her own heart walked out of her house.

Unknowingly Amu began crying. Tsukasa panicked as he saw his little girl crying on the floor in fetal position. "Amu! Amu whats wrong," he yelled with panic ringing loudly. Amu didn't answer but just kept crying. Tsukasa couldn't help but wonder if Tadase had anything to do with Amu's tears. After a while of letting her cry he checked on Amu and found that his adopted daughter had fallen asleep. "Amu whatever Tadase did to you don't let it get to you. I'm sure you'll find someone better who will love you more than you can imagine," he whispered as he picked her up and carried her into her room.

Amu woke up with a head ache and her eyes the size of golf balls. "_Fuck my life I look terrible," _Amu said to herself. As she rummaged her closet for clothes to wear Amu couldn't help but wonder how she got to her room and what had happened yesterday, since she only remembered Tadase leaving. Leaving and telling her indirectly that he wasn't interested in her. Amu's world once again came crashing down as the pain in her heart that was numb began to sting.

At school she avoided Tadase and Rima. She didn't want to see her best friend even if it wasn't her fault that Tadase fell in love with her. As she walked out of class and ran to the grassy field she couldn't help but start crying again. She felt alone, unwanted and unloved. _" Why did I even think Tadase would ever like me? He probably finds me annoying. Or he just simply never saw me as girl friend material. I should stop talking to myself people might think i'm insane when they see me making faces for no entire reason," _Amu thought. Suddenly as she neared a tree a pair of warm hands grabbed her from behind and held her close. "Not today Ikuto please leave me alone," she said quietly. Ikuto was shocked that Amu automatically knew it was him. "Oh, so you memorized my touch already Amu," he said with a smirk on his face. "Ikuto...please not now, please," Amu whispered as she began to cry. Ikuto got scared as Amu's voice began to break into sobs. "Why are you crying? What's wrong," Ikuto softly whispered into Amu's ears.

"Stop acting like you give a shit about me Ikuto! Get a life! No, better yet get a girlfriend already and leave me alone," Amu screamed as she pushed Ikuto's arms away from her and while tears ran down her cheeks. Ikuto stared at her and then with out any warning grabbed Amu and hugged her tightly. "Tadase did this to you didn't he," he asked. At hearing Tadase's name Amu began to cry even more. As her sobs got louder Ikuto hugged her closer to him. "You deserve better Amu. Don't waste your tears on him," Ikuto said with a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice. Amu didn't say anything she just kept crying into the one person she hated the most's arms. For some reason his tight embrace calmed her down a lot and made her feel loved. No one had ever hugged her the way Ikuto had.

After she calmed down and had realized that she had missed all her classes of the day, Amu looked up at Ikuto who just kept his eyes away from Amu. "I'm really sorry for crying on you," she whispered. Ikuto nodded and patted her head. As Amu tried breaking they're hug she was surprised to feel Ikuto resist. She looked up at him and gave him a "What's wrong" look. He smiled at her and said, "This is the first time you've ever hugged me back...i like it." Amu blushed and felt embarrassed. As she once again tried breaking away from him Ikuto only hugged her harder. "Amu...don't cry anymore. You look ugly crying and on top of that your honey colored eyes don't go well with red," Ikuto whispered. Amu laughed and simply said, "Thanks for calming me down Ikuto." She patted his head and gasped as she felt his soft hair. "You have really soft hair. It's soft like my kitty's fur," she exclaimed as she began playing with it. Ikuto blushed and looked away from her. Amu just kept playing with Ikuto's hair as Ikuto stared at her soft smiling face. Suddenly out of no where Ikuto pulled her close to him and with out thinking softly kissed her pink lips, which hungered for warmth.


End file.
